


Co-Op Broadcast

by Aphordite



Series: Streamer AU! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stupid Streamer Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: An epilogue for 1V1 Me! As thanks for all the support. Also we need some healing after Season 8.





	Co-Op Broadcast

“And with that! We say…..”  
“Merry Christmas! Have a good night!” Keith said as he turned off the stream. The two had been streaming for the whole day to raise money for a local charity. 

“We raised a lot of m-“ He was cut off by Lance suddenly kissing him. Almost knocking him off of the chair and onto the floor. The kiss was passionate and deep than usual, Lance wrapping his arms around his friend and almost climbing into his laugh. 

It had been three months and Keith was still not used to this. 

Lance pulled away and ran a hand through Keith’s hair. “Merry Christmas.” 

“M-Merry Christmas?” Keith responded, his face red. 

“Don’t you want your gift?” Lance responded happily. 

“What! But I don’t have yours ready!” Keith stammered, setting up a dual charity livestream was difficult and he almost forgot a gift all together. Luckily, he had one in time, it just wasn’t, here, or wrapped. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Lance cooed as he continued to pet Keith. “I’ll be right back.” With that he got up and left Keith alone, and half aroused on the computer chair. 

It felt like an eternity from when Lance had left the room, to when he returned. Keith almost had half a mind to jump him right there. If it weren’t for the fact that Lance had a gift in his hands then he would have. 

“What’s this?” Keith said as he stood up to take the gift from Lance. His eyes filled with curiosity. 

“It’s your gift!” Lance smiled happily, almost bouncing off the walls as Keith inspected it. “I know it’s a gift, but, I don’t have my-“ He was silenced with a finger to his lips. 

“Just open it mullet.” He tugged on Keith’s ever growing hair lightly. A smile on his face. 

Keith sighed, resigning himself to simply not having his gift open yet, as he carefully began unwrapping the present. It was a small box, with a card on top. 

_Keith, we have known each other for so long, but I’m learning new things about you every day. I’m learning how you smile, and what makes you laugh, and I’m learning your favorite songs and movies. Which I should know, but you still manage to surprise me. But there is one thing I still don’t know. And that is what you look like sitting at my breakfast table in your pajamas._

Keith was confused, that was all there was to the card, so he opened the box. Which contained a key. And suddenly everything clicked. “You want me to move in with you?” He stammered, and looked at Lance, who was biting his lip, incredibly nervous. 

They stood there for a moment, until Lance nodded slightly and Keith responded with a smile and almost leaping onto Keith to give a deep kiss. Almost knocking Lance back into the door he came out of, which would have been bad, if Lance hadn’t spun them around to fall onto the bed. 

Keith, now on top of Lance, pulled away and smiled, “You’ve seen me in my pajama’s….” He laughed. 

“Yeah but like. I don’t know I was trying to be sappy.” Lance pouted. 

Keith knelt down and kissed him again, happiness bubbling in his chest. And a little bit of something else. Especially as Lance grabbed his hips and started rubbing them slightly. 

Keith let out a small groan as Lance slowly moved his hands under his shirt, they were ungodly warm against him. But that could be from the intensity of their current situation. 

Keith pulled away to breathe and started trailing kisses along Lance’s jawline and neck, taking a moment to nip at any sensitive spots he could find. Breathing in the coconut scent of his skin. He could feel him tugging onto the hemline of Keith’s pants. Fingers not daring to go any further than this. 

“Go ahead.” Keith breathed onto Lance’s shoulder, placing another kiss there. Those two words changed Lance entirely. It was as if he had been given permission to raid the candy store. He flipped Keith over, pinning him onto the bed and giving him everything he had. 

If Keith hadn’t helped Lance strip him their clothes would have been ripped to shreds. Keith could feel Lance against his thigh, as placed kisses all the way down his chest. Stopping right above the hemline of his boxers. A small pause as he looked up at Keith, he could almost see the tip of his penis poking out. 

Keith nodded again and he saw Lance’s face light up as he stripped off Keith’s shorts and with no hesitation took him in his mouth. Keith shuddered and gasped as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Placing one hand over his mouth to stifle a groan before Lance reached up and pulled his hand away. Stopping his blow job long enough to say, “I’ve soundproofed this room entirely remember? The only sound I want to hear right now is you.” 

Lance then went down on Keith again, only to be met with another gasp. His mouth felt wonderful, and Keith closed his eyes again, this time sending his hand to tug on Lance’s hair. His hips almost bucking into his mouth, a low moan escaping him. 

When Lance finally left Keith’s erection he had a dopey grin on his face. “We can do that a lot more now.” 

Keith was panting and whining slightly as he reached for Lance. The skinner boy laying on top of him reaching to rummage in the nightstand as Keith removed the only bit of clothing his lover had left. Taking the, now free, shaft in his hands. Which caused Lance to seize up for but a moment in pleasure almost forgetting what he was looking for in the first place. 

He was almost sad to pull away from Keith, but if they were really going to do this tonight, they needed to prepare and Keith knew this. Yet, no matter how many times he felt Lance put his fingers inside him it didn’t get any less exciting. The lube was always cold but Lance made sure it didn’t stay that way. First one, then two, then he stretched a little bit, just to see Keith writhe in pleasure and watch the little bit of precum glisten. 

“Lance...please.” Were all he needed to hear, as he slowly entered Keith. He placed his hands on Keith’s hips while he waited for permission to move. He got that when Keith whined, his new favorite sound, and lifted his hips lightly. He moved slowly at first, trying to find the right pace, letting himself find a soft moan escaping from his throat. 

Lance looked down at Keith and that was almost a mistake, Keith’s hair strewn across the pillow and his eyes filled with something. Lust? Love? A mixture of both. His lips begging to be kissed, as if he had been waiting for so many years to feel this. And when he let out that tiny cry, the way his face changed. Lance couldn’t hold back as he hit just the right spot, once, twice, three times was all took. 

Keith cried out his name as he started to cum all over his stomach, and Lance was not soon after.

When Lance finally removed himself from Keith he found a small towel nearby and grabbed it. Using it to clean his boyfriend up.Then Keith adjusted himself to lay on Lance’s chest.

“So what was my gift then?” Lance said finally. 

“Some socks.” Keith deadpanned. 

“Rude.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had half a mind to say they didn’t fully turn off their stream....but still. 
> 
> Thanks y’all Happy Holidays!


End file.
